The overall objective of the Coordination and Administration Core is to facilitate and enhance the aims of the research projects of the program project. It will facilitate the relationship with the University of Kentucky Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (UK-ADRC), provide financial management, statistical support, and internal and external scientific review of the research. Its specific aims are to provide coordination, integration and supervision of all program project research activities, provide administration monitoring of al fiscal activities and keep project directors informed about the financial state of the project. The core will facilitate acquisition of autopsied tissue from the Neuropathology Core and clinical and neuropathological data from the Biostatistical and Data Management Core of the UK-ADRC for AD, other dementing disorders and control subjects used in this program project. The core will ensure effective use of human and animal tissue and shared research equipment and will enhance communication between projects through organized monthly scientific meetings of all investigators. It will provide scientific review of accomplishments and future directions by frequent meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee and annual meetings of the External Advisory Committee.. The core will provide statistical consultation, research design and statistical analysis for individual projects. The program project is administratively a part of the Sanders-Brown Center on Aging, which has its own 63,000- square feet building primarily aimed at AD and aging research. Unique features of this program project grant are its close relationship with the UK-ADRC, its direct administrative access to University central administration and the strong institutional commitment of the University to the Sanders-Brown Center on Aging and AD research. The program project will be carried out in an environment rich in AD research, with frequent seminars, a Ph.D. Program in Gerontology, and several NIH-funded training grants and multiple extramural funded AD research projects.